1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy transfer applications via short-range radio frequency (RF) communication technology.
2. Background Art
A host of communication applications involve interaction between a main device and an associated device. An example includes Bluetooth communication between a Bluetooth enabled cellular phone and a Bluetooth headset.
Today, a separate charger/power supply is used for each of the main device and the associated device. In mobile applications, the user is thus burdened by having to carry along multiple chargers in order to ensure that the main device and the associated device are adequately charged. In addition, having numerous chargers clutters a user's space.